


Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets

by jajafilm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, The Dark Lord - Freeform, history is written by winners, look at things through the eyes of the Dark Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was born to doing great things.<br/>I will cleanse the world of real evil, which represent those who are trained and can't do magic, I will sell my soul.<br/>I attain immortality to protect this world, no matter what will be sacrifices, the only thing that is important is the result.</p>
<p>History is written by winners...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November 2

#  Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets

 

_I was born to doing great things._

_I will cleanse the world of real evil, which represent those who are trained and can't do magic, I will sell my soul._

_I attain immortality to protect this world, no matter what will be sacrifices, the only thing that is important is the result._

 

**_November 2_ **

Days of my life ridiculously go by and I see myself on the time curve as trifling, insignificant figure in a meaningless magical history that soon disappear under the domination of muggles. I see myself as an old man in his dire simplicity, clumsiness and misery who can't do anything against the terrible future, although he swore on his honor that the wizarding world, which gave him, me, so much and delivered me from prison orphanage, (he) I will protect. It gets on my brain when I walk the halls of my old new true home behalf of Hogwarts. I love it, but I also see in it a lot more mistakes that could become fatal.

However, today I felt in my bones new hope, and when our professor Winifred Street talked about the founders of the school. Who else but the founder of my dorm already at that time understood the danger that muggles represent. Paradoxically, because of this providence the other founders condemned him. Fortunately, here at the school allegedly he built a secret room for his heir, a man who will understand, someone like me.

But no one knows about any hidden rooms, never in school was found anything like that. It's just a superstition, but it might be a good idea to at least try to find it. It could there be a thing, means, after what my heart covet so much.


	2. November 19

**November 19**

My quest seems somewhat futile. I have already searched the entire library, including even forbidden departments. There was nothing. I found only the old tale, as told us madam Street and a few feeble, but interesting facts about Salazar Slytherin. For example, who would have thought that, like me, dominated the snake speech?


	3. December 28

**December 28**

I already wanted to leave everything. I searched not only in the library, but also in the whole school. Several freshmen from Ravenclaw I bribed, I note that it wasn't easy, they are so good, they pulling together and yet so dishonest that that I felt nauseous. They didn't want that their plan to borrow and had to convince them by your generous offer, I will deliver them throughout the year my Bertie Bott's beans and chocolate frogs, and I had to commit to any professor will not say anything, and that's all I want for good thing. But that was pathetic questions. For a good thing... Of course, I want it for a good thing. The welfare of the wizarding world always lay at my heart. Oh, the bribery cost me lot of. Not only I will have to find someone rich to commit because I don't have money for Bertie Botts beans and chocolate frogs, but also I hope that those people from Ravenclaw wouldn't get why I want to map. If the map was at least useful, but it wasn't. On the map was marked a lot of interesting tunnels that might be well served to me, but none of them didn't lead to my goal. You cannot imagine how I was angry. I wanted to dismember the map into small pieces, but I finally calmed down and calmly I returned back the map to people from Ravenclaw.

Slowly, I really wanted let it and resort to higher study dark magic, not, as I said, for greater darkness, but for the greater good and protect what is so precious to me. For good order needs to be done ahead mess. Because when you are cutting down the forest, flying splinters. Because I believe that if I will not understand it, then who else? When a person sits down and waits for someone to come and help him, nobody will come. Man is the architect of his own luck. I know all this, and yet I was a fool among fools. I chased myself after the castle and asked everyone who lives nearby. Didn't anyone alive can know? Is it possible that something like that knowing someone from another dormitory? As someone else might know how anyone else could ever understand how he could understand what I want, when I ask only in indications of how anyone else could hold his tongue, even though I do it for the good of all. Salazar Slytherin also made it for good and he was misunderstood. Yes, only himself Salazar Slytherin can tell me, only he can know it, only he can understand me, and only with him I can absolutely right to talk about it....


	4. December 31

**December 31**

Yes, it was really easy. I waited until everyone disappears to their beds. I magically sealed Salazar's main chamber, where on the wall hung a painting and respectfully I was bowed, and I bowed to Salazar Slytherin.

“You, my child, respect for the dead manifesting, but don't kneel in front of others. You, you were designated to make others people bowed down you, they behaved you in a timid reverence as well as take you valued, respected and horrible admired, so to get you in the spirit of his cursing. You, my child, you become a pedestrian between the walls of the life and your enemies and supporters will be afraid to only utter your name. At the very threshold of the hands power of the wizarding world you will touch and the dark forces will invoke you as the Dark Lord, so as to they expressed boundless respect for him who tied the evil and became his master,” the founder of my dorm addressed me and I stood up.

“I would tie the evil and became his master, just so the goodness can breathe freely. A well would be my enemies were afraid to pronounce my name, because I would brought only death those, who prevents me in my intentions. Their lives wouldn't have weight over of all the lives wizards. However, if they wouldn't still understand, then I can only help them to easier and more merciful death than they would otherwise have received. I would become master of evil, that I held it in check but evil is invincible and I am mortal man, so I sold out my soul that I could keep this world and protect it.

Those who have the magic are powerful and good, or at least pure in their interest and intentions. But not everyone in this world are the same. Tarnishment were deprived of magic to prevent them from committing evil acts. But they understand that they don't need magic to be powerful and dangerous. Now, they're the ones who keep power with their technique. They hold weapons of unimaginable power, such power, which you can't imagine, even though you know the darkest magic. They don't know about us, still. However, I am asking, how long will it last? Which it will be a Muggle family, whose member will go to Hogwarts, and someone will say it to bad people? What happens when they will reveal us? You're long ago foresaw this danger, and therefore you are the one whom I am asking for help. I'm alone, but I'll do whatever it takes. Help me and I will help the wizarding world,” I told him and looked him straight in the eye.

His mouth suddenly stretched into a broad sinister smile.

“How could I deny my help to child, who follows me and politely asks? Go for the night unnoticed by anyone on the girls' toilets. There, you'll see your friend and your weapon in unity. Talk to him, call him and he will lead you to a place where rests. On place, which was seen by only him and me. Do things as the inner voice of preaching, but always also looking at yourself. Do what you must, but do not forget the anger and fear of the others. You can shackle the others by fear, propaganda, faith and forced respect, but their hearts you can’t gain this way,” Salazar Slytherin told me his secret. He entrusted me with the task of silent warning.


	5. January 1st 1942

**January 1st1942**

I did, as Salazar Slytherin said, although waiting until the next evening was almost unbearable. But if I went to the girl's toilets, I caused a fuss so unreal and I just had a problem, even if I hid spell, it could become something I didn't anticipate. Eventually I'll have to figure out, how I can even during the day moved silently, unnoticed by anyone, here around the school.

So I came into the girls' toilet and I was looking for anything that could be what Salazar Slytherin told me. It took a long time before I understood it. Who would thought that, it, to what he had to talk, is a snake on tap? I spoke, I called him and told him to opens. Hallway opened into underground pipes. For a while distaste floundered with me. I didn't want go into the dirty hole, and I thought, why Salazar Slytherin didn't built his "the Chamber of Secrets" so that, it was pleasant, but that would it probably was revealed earlier, and so I finally overcame my distaste and it was worth for it.

I opened up an unprecedented area, and I was amazed when I stood in that mysterious chamber. Huge in size and nice basilisk lay there. When I approached him, he got up in his glory. I was a little scared that, he wanted to kill me, but he still had his eyes fixed somewhere down on the ground and instead lunged at me, shook his head as if bowing.

“I am ready to obey your orders, my Lord,” he said.

Yes, this is what I was looking. I'd be a fool if I didn't use this chance.


	6. January 3

**January 3**

Yes, everything goes swimmingly, now the first victim fell at my feet. Fossilized, and it was so well. It was a girl, although Muggleborn, but quite pretty and smart. It would be a shame if she got full hit. To achieve my goal, I need just, when many children Muggleborns will be turned into stone. Then maybe they for safety reasons prohibit access students from Muggle families to school.

Today I had really luck, maybe it will go on like this. Just maybe the only blemish on today. They could catch me. Fortunately basilisk was quick and showed me the way to quickly disappear from the scene. He owns gratitude for that he showed me, where are pipes and corridors.


	7. January 30

**January 30**

Basilisk! Man, wizard might be amazed, how is he fascinating and likeable creatures. My true friend, whom I can confide with everything. Loyal, faithful servant who listens to you, not because you bribed him, out of fear, or that you would use curse _imperia_ , no, he listen to you, because you are his friend and master, because he understands and believe in you. That seems like a far more reliable than other bond, but how this bond to be achieved in humans? People solve too much, think about things which aren't, they aren't so tolerant and usually more interested in themselves, and so they cannot understand each other. There are always little distant, maybe they are afraid that I would bitten them.

Yes, it probably will not be so far away from truth, particularly those Muggle families, or those who oppose me in the way. However, I want to protect other people... However, the fact remains that in the name of goodness and protection of me has already fallen three victims. My friend froze them by his gaze.


	8. February 25

**February 25**

Tension and suspicion towards each other increases with each victim, with each an inscription. Of course, I started to write on the walls of the castle with blood from animals that otherwise steal on school grounds and give it to my friend, I can't just exposed him to hunger. I'd be a fool if I expected to elders (professors) do that, what I want, when they dodn't know, what I want.

Students tremble with fear, God, just as they are timid. Yet it seems that some don't even cares!? I'm very outraged, it annoys me. Finally something is happening in the school and they nothing. I will tell nothing if they were clean magicians, though I should perhaps also concerned about his welfare, but someone like Hagrid! That dork, a huge hulk!?


	9. March 20

**March 20**

The hefty fellow angry me a lot. So powerfully I wanted to know, why he was ignored everything what was happening around him. Several times I watched him and talked with him. It seems I'm not the only one who has a special friend. Hagrid takes care of a huge acromantula. I understand it, the creature to creature and special, like me and my friend, to the special. Meanwhile, I'll let you be Hagrid.


	10. May 10

**May 10**

I killed, I killed a human... and I feel nothing...


	11. May 11

**May 11**

I killed, I killed Mudblood. I feel nothing... Well, not only that she was Muggle-born, he was too weak and miserable. I hate such people. I just came from the Chamber of Secrets, when she saw me. Just her fault, she shouldn't be there and cry. That way at least everyone realizes, who I am.


	12. May 12

**May 12**

What a disgrace, what a terrible injustice! Those nasty, stupid, fat worms on council, damn Dumbledore. They turned my gun on me. Apparently if this continues, the school will have to close. They can't just close the school. I have nowhere to return. Students should continue to study. It is obviously normal, that they sometimes in life encounter with danger. Damn, damn, with that I didn't count... Should I might choose whether I will continued to study here at home, or I will protect this world. I can't do it, it is impossible! If I stay here, I leave it, I'll stand by idly end. If I don't do it, the school will close and it will be the end of me.

I have no choice. Salvage of the wizarding world will have to wait. Salvation can wait, if I die, no salvation probably never will. Yet I swear I will not just give up. There are certainly other ways... Dark magic might tell me. My friend will wait for me, has unlike me more time.

But when everything stops, without resolving, I will be one of the main suspects. It's best if I lose the blame on someone. If I became hero and it will be easier for me then continued to weave my plans. But who should to be the scapegoat... ?

Well, yes, it was prudent to me, that I let the big idiot troll... Hagrid will serve me well.


End file.
